Jesse X Wally
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Jesse takes a vaction from Earth 3, and she comes back to visit Wally. Then things start to get more serious, just like before she broke up with him


**I really hate how things ended on The Flash with Wally and Jesse, so this is a story about them getting back together is you don't like Wally X Jesse then please don't read this thanks**

Wally was alone in Star Labs and He saw a breach which was kind weird. He then started to wonder who was gonna come out of the breach, and to his utter shock it was Jesse. "Um Jesse what are you doing here," Wally asked as he was confused as to why she was here? "I missed you so much Wally," she replied as she ran into Wally's arms and hugged him really tight.

"Um Jesse I'm really happy to see you but why are you here" he asks? "Um I just wanted to visit Earth 1 again, and because I missed you." "Doesn't Earth 3 need a Flash still?" "My team can handle the Meta Humans without me a little while, I need to cocentrate I'm more important things." "Like what" Wally asked? Like you Jesse replied as she kissed Wally on the lips, Wally then kissed back.

"Jesse you just can't break my heart, and expect me to take you back just like that." "I comepletly understand Wally, but can I please crash at your place at least I have nowhere to stay in Earth 1." "Of course you can" Wally replied, because he still really missed Jesse and still kinda had a little crush on her still.

"Wanna race" Wally asked? "Oh your on" Jesse replied with a smirk, as they got ready to race to Joe's to race." 1,2,3 Go Jesse said they then speed off to Joe's house. Jesse was able to beat Wally, "what's wrong out of practice Jesse teased?" "Maybe a little Wally answered back", hey then enter Joe's house. Joe and Iris were having a conversion, as Wally and Jesse came in the house. Hey "Dad can Jesse spend some time here, I mean she's having a vacation at Earth 1?"

"Of course son he replied." "Good to see you again Iris said as well, as her and Jesse hugged each other." Now Wally you better treat Jesse good Iris replied. Don't worry I will sis. "Come on Jesse I'll show you to your room," Wally then shows Jesse her room. "Thanks Wally but I kinda wanted to sleep with you in your room, she started to get a sad look on her face." "Sure I think that can be arranged" Wally said, he then took her suitcase to his room. "

"Wally I know you don't wanna be my Boyfriend anymore, but I still wanna date you please let me date you" she begged.

"Look Jesse I don't want you to break up with me again, I don't want to be hearrtbroken all over again." "I promise I'll never break up with you again, I'm sorry I did that to you." "It's Okay Wally said I forgive you, and yes I'll go out with you again" Wally finally said. "Oh thank you Wally I don't know how to ever repay you, she then jumped into Wally's arms and hugged him."

Wally and Jesse were then locked in a French Kiss Lock, the started kissing each other as passionately as possible. They continued to kiss each other, man "I've missed this" Jess said as they continued to kiss. "Me Too" Wally Replied as they continued to kiss they then stop kissing.

"Then before Wally could even react she pushed him onto the bed, and she was on top of him." Wally "I bet you've missed these she said, and then grabbed Wally's hand and put them on her DD breasts." As Wally started to play with Jesses tits, he replied "oh yes I've missed these." Wally then started to lick her nipples, and he then gave them a little pitch.

Jesse then started to moan, and then slowly takes her top and bra off. "Oh Wally I really have missed you, she replied as she took the rest off her clothes off." Oh I've missed you too Jesse I love you so much. I love you as well she answered back, as she had a huge smile on her face.

"your turn Jesse teased," Wally then gets naked himself. "Wow your so hard for me" Jesse teased, as she grabbed Wally's rock hard throbbing dick. She then mounted him, and she started to ride him Reverse Cowgirl Style. Jesse then gets a naughty idea, she starts to use her Superspeed. Wally starts to moan uncontrollably, "come on can Kid Flash not handle it she teased?" Wally grins and then starts to used his superspeed as well, I more then can handle it Wally replied.

Jesse then started to moan uncontrollably, Wally kept going faster and harder than ever before. Oh fuck yeah Wally fuck me harder, Wally then starts to go even harder and faster. Jesse starts to moan uncontrollably as Wally increases him speed even more, Jesse then match's his speed. Jesse then went faster then Wally, and she started to make Wally climax from her sueprspeed. Oh I'm cumming Jesse I'm cumming, Wally said as he moaned even more.

"Good cum in my tight little pussy Wally," he then cums in her tight pussy. She then cums short after, and she collapses on Wally's body. "Wally that felt so good I haven't had sex in so long, she said as she continued to pant from being out of breath." I know he replied as he continued to pant, they then start to cuddle with each other and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**To be continued **

**I hope you guys really did enjoy this story because I really enjoyed making it. I also really hated it when they broke up in the show, so I'm happy I could write this story. Also please leave a review or pm me if you liked the story, your guy's feedback really helps me improve my stories.**


End file.
